


Latkes 102 with Peter Parker and Johnny Storm

by Teddydora



Series: Latkes Cooking Classes [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hanukkah, Jewish Johnny Storm, Jewish Peter Parker, M/M, Oneshot, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: “All I Want For Christmas? Really Pete?”“What can I say, Mariah Carey’s a classic.”“...It’s the middle of Hanukkah.”“Eh, still a bop.”Johnny and Peter celebrate one of the nights of hanukkah together
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: Latkes Cooking Classes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027194
Kudos: 22





	Latkes 102 with Peter Parker and Johnny Storm

Peter hummed as he made his way back to his apartment, bag of ingredients in hand. He had asked for the holiday off from Tony, so he could properly celebrate (with Johnny was omitted though), and Tony, being the generous bastard he was, gave him two weeks paid for Hanukkah. 

So there he was, just relaxing and definitely not thinking about where he hid Johnny’s presents and panicking over whether they were good enough or not. 

When he walked through the apartment, his humming had graduated to whistling. Johnny, in all his model-racecar-driver-handsomeness looked over at him disapprovingly, hands on hips, almost touching the cartoon Spider-Man on his apron. “All I Want For Christmas? Really Pete?”

“What can I say, Mariah Carey’s a classic.”

“...It’s the middle of Hanukkah.”

“Eh, still a bop.” Peter swung his shopping on the table and went to wash his hands. Johnny rinsed the potatoes. “So what’ve you been up to, Sunshine?” 

“You’ve only been gone for three hours, Spidey.”

“I became Spider-Man in less than three hours.”

“And what? You think I made a secret alter ego when I’m already a superhero?” Johnny laughed at his husband. “I just got everything ready for cooking and sat and watched tv. There’s this really good sit-com about a police precinct in Brooklyn, I think you’d really like. I’ll show it to you later.” 

“Cool. So what’re we eating?” Peter’s stomach rumbled right on cue, making him blush in embarrassment. 

“My Avuela’s stuffed peppers. I finally wrestled the recipe away from Sue.” He did finger guns for effect. 

“Nice! Sounds tasty! I’ve got the stuff for latkes.”

“Looks like we’ve a good night of cooking and delicious food ahead of us.”

\---

The stuffed peppers were to die for. Peter completely understood why Sue wanted a monopoly over the recipe. 

He was sitting on the kitchen counter while Johnny shaped the latkes. He had grated the potatoes and onions (at least superstrength was good for something). The menorah candlelight danced happily from the window.

“Babe,” started Johnny, 

“Yeah?”

“Are we doing presents tonight or…?”

“We can do presents tonight if you want. I’ve got mine ready to go.”

“Yeah, let’s. After latkes though,” he said, matter of fact, a streak of matzo in his hair. 

\---

The latkes were more or less a success (apart from a few that burned while Peter and Johnny were… distracted). 

Peter had kicked Johnny out of their apartment before he looked for his gifts for him, not wanting to lose the hiding spaces. 

Bigger gifts were harder to hide. That was why he only had one of those (above the fridge, out of sight). There were quite a few small presents though, all hidden in separate places. Peter was very much of the belief that not placing your eggs in one basket was a good thing. 

There were three smaller gifts for Johnny, all inconspicuously wrapped in limited edition Hanukkah, Spider-Man and the Human Torch wrapping paper. (Peter was 105% sure that Tony had commissioned it. As a present or a joke? He wasn’t sure.)

He placed them all on the kitchen table before calling to let Johnny know he was allowed back in. His husband then promptly kicked him out so he could do the same. 

When he was allowed back in, there was a pile of gold wrapped presents right beside his pile. He raised an eyebrow at Johnny.

“What? Gold is an excellent colour!”

“Whatever you say, Sunshine.”

They sat down in adjacent seats, knees brushing like they were middle schoolers on their first date to a cinema. Johnny started, a surprisingly self-conscious smirk on his face, by handing Peter what was shaped like a small box. 

“You’re either really hard to buy for these days, or really easy. I got Reed to develop you some fancy camera film so your pictures of me will be even more awesome.”

“Wow, thanks Johnny.” said Peter sarcastically, then, “Wow! Thank you so much Johnny. This is amazing! Reed is a genius and you’re so thoughtful.” He kissed him, gently. “My turn!”

He pressed the smallest present into Johnny’s hand, figuring it was better to start small and work his way up. 

“Spider earrings? Nice! That way I can joke about flirting with the guy you’re paid to take selfies of.” Johnny was delighted, it seemed, his face bright and happy. He took out his normal earrings - gold studs - and replaced them. 

They continued this way until Peter gave his final gift. By now he had gained a new warm jumper (hand knitted and expertly done too!), a torch made by Johnny and Reed “with a three day battery and it can be solar or electrically charged, so I can still help you see when I’m not there.” and some books on microbiology and chemical engineering. 

In return he had given Johnny a brand new pair of soft slippers, a cooking book and a fancy mango flavoured bubblebath. But now he was trying not to bite his lips to ribbons while Johnny was unwrapping his final gift.

“Peter? I love it!” It was a picture of them, taken by a pap on their first date. Of course, the original quality was poor but Peter managed, with the help of FRIDAY and Karen, to photoshop the image onto a better picture of the Statue of Liberty and used the magic of AI to clean up the pixelation. It might’ve been through deepfaking. Peter didn’t know - photoshop was as far as he went with photographs. 

“This is going on our wall right now. How-?”

“Many weeks of hard work and technology I barely understand. I’m really glad you like it Johnny.”

“Thank you, Peter.” And it could hardly be a good holiday if Peter didn’t kiss his husband right there and then, so he reached up and pulled Johnny’s face to his, before letting him complete the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, if you did please leave comments and kudos, they really make my day.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr: @lets-talk-about-se-x-bay-bey


End file.
